sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Entertainment One
Film Television Distribution Music Publishing|owner = Darren Throop (controlling shareholder)|divisions = eOne Distribution eOne Family eOne Films eOne Music eOne Television|subsidiaries = Amblin Partners (2%) Astley Baker Davies (70%) AutoMatik (50%) Entertainment One UK Ltd. Dualtone Music Group Force Four Entertainment Hardlivings Last Gang Les Films Christal Les Films Séville The Mark Gordon Company Momentum Pictures Paperny Entertainment Whizz Kid Entertainment Renegade83 (65%) Secret Location Sierra Pictures (50%) Makeready (co-backing with Universal Pictures only, film and television production company run by Brad Weston)|website = }} Entertainment One (also simply known as eOne, stylized as entertainment One) is a publicly traded Canadian multinational mass media and entertainment company. Based in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, the company is primarily involved in the acquisition, distribution, and production of music, films, and television series. The company became a constituent of the FTSE 250 Index in 2013. Founded in 1970 as retail music distributor Records on Wheels, by 2003 the company had begun to expand into home entertainment distribution, and international film and television acquisition and production through the acquisition of Alliance Films, along with other distributors and studios. History eOne began operations in 1973 in Ontario, Canada, as Records on Wheels (ROW) Limited, founded and operated by Vito Ierullo and Don Ierullo, focusing on retail sales of recorded music. In the late 1970s, ROW began to distribute recorded music for third-party retailers in Canada. For more than 20 years, entertainment content distribution became the company's primary focus as the company expanded into video, purchasing one of Canada's largest home entertainment distributors, Video One Canada, Ltd., from its then-parent, Standard Broadcasting Corporation. In November 2003, the company was listed on the Toronto Stock Exchange as ROW Entertainment Income Fund. In June 2005, ROW Entertainment Income Fund acquired the American independent music distributor and home entertainment publisher Koch Entertainment. In 2007, the company, now known as the Entertainment One Income Fund, accepted a $188 million public equity takeover by Marwyn Investment Management to fund its expansion; the company was listed on London's Alternative Investment Market as Entertainment One Ltd. In 2007, Entertainment One acquired Montreal-based film distributor Seville Pictures and UK distributor Contender Entertainment Group. The same year, the company secured its first film output agreement with Summit Entertainment, handling distribution in Canada and the United Kingdom. Acquisitions continued in 2008 with the purchase of the Benelux distributor RCV Entertainment. The same year, eOne acquired the television studios Blueprint and Barna-Alper, and international television distributor Oasis International. In April 2011, eOne acquired Australian distribution company Hopscotch for £12.9 million. On May 28, 2012, eOne placed a bid to purchase the Canadian film distributor Alliance Films from Goldman Sachs Group and Investissement Québec. The deal was completed on January 9, 2013, giving eOne Canadian distribution rights for titles from Sony Pictures Entertainment, The Weinstein Company, Lionsgate Films and Focus Features. On May 28, 2014, eOne announced a strategic investment in interactive agency Secret Location; the firm would continue to operate independently under the leadership of James Milward (President, Executive Producer and Founder), and partners Pietro Gagliano (Creative Director and SVP) and Ryan Andal (Technical Director and SVP). On June 2, 2014, eOne acquired Phase 4 Films; its CEO Berry Meyerowitz was named as head of eOne's U.S. film distribution business and North American family entertainment business. On July 17, the company acquired Paperny Entertainment. On August 28, 2014, eOne acquired Force Four Entertainment. On January 5, 2015, eOne acquired a 51% stake in The Mark Gordon Co.; Gordon was named CEO of the studio, which planned to produce and finance future film and television projects by Gordon and others in an effort by eOne to increase its prominence in the United States. eOne will have an option to acquire the remainder of the studio beginning in 2022. On September 9, 2015, eOne revived the Momentum Pictures brand (which was previously used by Alliance UK) and announced that it had entered into a multi-picture deal with Orion Pictures to jointly acquire films for "specialized theatrical releases" in the U.S., and targeted international releases, focusing on ancillary and digital distribution. Marwyn Investment Management sold its majority stake in Entertainment One to the Canada Pension Plan Investment Board (CPPIB) on September 16, 2015. On September 30, 2015, eOne acquired a 70% stake in British animation studio Astley Baker Davies—producers of the animated children's series Peppa Pig. On December 16, 2015, eOne, Steven Spielberg, Reliance Entertainment, and Participant Media officially announced a joint venture known as Amblin Partners. eOne serves as an investor, while the majority of its films will be distributed by Universal Pictures. On January 7, 2016, eOne made a strategic investment in Sierra Pictures and on January 20, 2016, the company acquired Dualtone Music Group. On March 8, 2016, eOne acquired music recording, publishing and artist management company Last Gang, and announced Chris Taylor would join the company in the new role of President, Entertainment One Music. On March 24, 2016, eOne acquired a 65% interest in David Garfinkle and Jay Renfroe's unscripted production company Renegade 83. On August 10, 2016, eOne rejected an offer to be acquired by British television broadcaster ITV plc for £1 billion ($1.3 billion US). eOne considered the offer to be "fundamentally undervalued". On August 17, 2016, eOne announced it completed its investment in digital studio Secret Location. On September 12, 2016, eOne announced its acquisition of UK-based music management company Hardlivings. On January 29, 2018, eOne acquired the remaining 49% in The Mark Gordon Company. Gordon was then named the President and Chief Content Officer of Film, Television and Digital. eOne Films On January 7, 2016, eOne made a strategic investment in Sierra Pictures. On September 9, 2016, eOne announced it had entered into a first look co-financing and international distribution deal for feature films with Tucker Tooley under his film and production company Tooley Productions. The first project under the deal will be a film adaptation of Harlan Coben's novel Fool Me Once, starring and produced by Julia Roberts under her Red Om Films banner. On September 23, 2016, Xavier Dolan's film Juste la fin du monde was announced as Canada's entry in the Best Foreign Language Film category for the 2017 Academy Awards. The film has been sold worldwide by eOne's Seville International sales arm, and is distributed in Canada by eOne/Les Films Seville. eOne Television Notable Entertainment One television productions include Cardinal for CTV, Mary Kills People and Private Eyes for Global, Sharp Objects and Hung for HBO, Mary Mary on WeTV, Call Me Fitz on DirecTV, The Bridge on CTV, Rookie Blue on ABC and Global , Haven on SyfyCanWest Global and Designated Survivor for ABC and Netflix. Entertainment One's sales catalogue includes such series as David Attenborough's Great Barrier Reef; Sky Living's The Enfield Haunting; and AMC's Halt and Catch Fire, The Walking Dead and Fear The Walking Dead, due to a 2013 multi-year international output deal agreement between the firm and AMC Networks and Sundance Channel. With the 2018 acquisition of The Mark Gordon Company, it now also produces series such as Grey's Anatomy and Criminal Minds. eOne Music With staff in New York, LA, Toronto and Nashville, eOne Music US, formerly E1 Music/Koch Records, is generally regarded as the largest independent music label in North America. Since its inception as Koch Records, eOne Music US has charted over 100 albums on Billboard s Independent Chart, surpassing the number of titles charted by all other U.S. independent label and was the number one independent label according to Billboard for four consecutive years. The music division covers all musical genres from hip hop, adult-contemporary, rock, urban, country, children's and classical. eOne owns the catalog of seminal hip hop label Death Row as well as the indie rock label Dualtone (Lumineers, Shakey Graves).eOne acquires Nashville's Dualtone Music Group The music business has recently expanded into management and music publishing.eOne signs global publishing admin deal with ole In March 2016, Entertainment One announced the appointment of leading music industry attorney and music industry entrepreneur, Chris Taylor, to the role of President of Entertainment One Music. The company also shared that Taylor will bring his independent recording, publishing and artist management company Last Gang to eOne, whose impressive roster includes record label clients Death From Above 1979, Chromeo and Ryan Hemsworth, and management clients Lights and Arkells. eOne Family and Brands eOne Family & Brands is a market leader in the creation, distribution and marketing of award-winning kids content that connects with families around the world. As a major licensor, eOne Family & Brands also develops global consumer products programs that produce merchandise based on its hit children's entertainment properties. Led by a dedicated team headquartered in London, the business has a network of localised offices in Hong Kong, Shanghai, Melbourne, New York and São Paulo to manage the expansion of key territories. The company's approach to launching brands for the long term has underpinned the success of its 14-year preschool phenomenon Peppa Pig, which continues to generate large global annual retail sales. Its successful preschool property, PJ Masks, co-produced by Disney Junior and France 5, is currently taking the world by storm with broadcast and licensing established in multiple territories and two new series currently in production. Retail sales were surpassing $1 billion per annum in autumn 2018. eOne is now gearing up for the launch of its newest property, Ricky Zoom, a brand new animated pre-school TV series created by Alexander Bar. The show follows the adventures of Ricky, a little red motorbike with a zest for speed. From the producers of PJ Masks, Ricky Zoom is a CGI action comedy adventure series all about friendship, community and learning to stand on your own two wheels. It is set to launch on air globally from spring/summer 2019, with TOMY signed as global master toy partner and plans for a full consumer products programme. Alongside these popular television properties, eOne Family & Brands’ portfolio also boasts acclaimed kids content including Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom, Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong and Cupcake & Dino: General Services. eOne Distribution eOne's Distribution division delivers, through both physical and digital channels, eOne's own and third party content to over 3,000 retail partners through its networks across Canada and the United States.e1 music news Partners Through various deals and terms, eOne has a distribution deal with the following companies, whether in full or in part: Film * Annapurna Pictures * AutoMatik * CBS Films * AMBI Group (all titles except End of Watch, released by VVS Films) ** Hammer Films * FilmNation Entertainment (most titles, limited released by VVS Films) * Universal Pictures ** Focus Features *** Focus World ***Gramercy Pictures ***High Top Releasing **Amblin Partners *** DreamWorks Pictures (some titles distributed via Mister Smith Entertainment and Focus Features) * IM Global (most titles, limited released by VVS Films) *Image Entertainment * Lakeshore Entertainment * Lionsgate ** Summit Entertainment * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (Death Wish, Canada; theatrical only) * Miramax * Open Road Films (most titles) * Rhombus * StudioCanal (most titles; limited released by Elevation Pictures) * The Weinstein Company ** RADiUS-TWC ** Dimension Films * SinemArt * Wrekin Hill Entertainment Television * A&E Networks ** A&E ** Crime and Investigation Network ** Lifetime * AMC Networks ** AMC ** SundanceTV ** WE tv * APTN * Australian Broadcasting Corporation * AXN * BBC ** BBC America ** UKTV * Bell Media ** The Comedy Network ** CTV ** HBO Canada ** The Movie Network ** Space * Blue Ant Media ** Cottage Life ** Travel + Escape **Makeful * Canadian Broadcasting Corporation ** CBC Television ** documentary * CBS Corporation ** CBS ** The CW ** Showtime * Channel 4 **E4 **All 4 * Corus Entertainment ** OWN ** Teletoon ** W Network ** Food Network ** Global ** History ** Crime & Investigation ** Showcase ** Slice ** Treehouse TV ** YTV ** Disney Channel ** Disney Junior *DirecTV **Audience Network * Discovery Communications ** Discovery Channel ** Discovery Life ** Investigation Discovery **Velocity **Science * Disney Media Networks ** ABC * El Rey Network *Endemol * Epix * Fox Entertainment Group ** FX *** FXX ** Fox International Channels ** National Geographic Channel ** Fox Sports Networks *** Fox Sports 2 * Hallmark Channel * France Télévisions ** France 2 * Hoodwink Entertainment * WarnerMedia ** HBO *** HBO Latin America Group *** Cinemax ** Turner Broadcasting System *** Adult Swim *** HLN *** truTV *** TBS *** TNT * Knightscove Entertainment * MAVTV * NBCUniversal ** Cloo ** E! ** NBC ** Syfy ** Chiller ** NBCUniversal International Networks *Netflix * Out of Africa Entertainment *PBS * Rogers Media ** City ** OLN *SBS * Scripps Networks Interactive ** Cooking Channel ** Great American Country ** HGTV ** Travel Channel **Food Network * Starz * Super Channel *TF1 * TM International *TV 2 *TV3 * TVOntario *Univision Communications * Up TV * Viacom ** BET ** Channel 5 ** CMT ** Comedy Central ** Logo TV ** MTV ** Spike ** VH1 * ZDF * Nickelodeon * Nicktoons * Nick Jr Music * EMP Label Group ** EMP Underground Sport * AS Roma Theatrical releases Films * 12 Years a Slave (2014) (UK distribution only, co-production with Fox Searchlight Pictures, Lionsgate, Regency Enterprises, River Road Entertainment, Film4 and Plan B) * 2 Guns (2013) (UK and Canadian distribution only) * 20th Century Women (2016) (UK distribution only) * The Age of Adaline (2015) (in some countries) * Arrival (2016) (UK distribution only) * The Babadook (2014) (handled foreign sales and Spanish distribution only) * Big Eyes (2014) (Canadian and Spanish distribution only) * Burnt (2015) (in some countries) * Calvary (UK and Canadian distribution only) * Cowboy Ninja Viking (2019) * Dallas Buyers Club (2014) (UK distribution only) * Danny Collins (2015) * Detroit (2017) (in some countries including the UK and Australia) * The Divergent Series (UK and Canadian distribution) * The Duff (2015) * Eye in the Sky (2015) * The Fifth Estate (2013) (UK and Benelux countries distribution only) * Foxcatcher (2014) (UK distribution only) * Free Birds (2013) (UK and Canadian distribution only, co-production with Relativity and Reel FX Animation Studios) * Freeheld (2015) (in some English countries) * Happiest Season (2020) * The Hunger Games series (Canadian distribution and Spanish (2013–2015) distribution) * Insidious: Chapter 2 (2013) * Insidious: Chapter 3 (2015) * John Wick (2014) (Canadian distribution only) * Just Getting Started (2017) * Justin and the Knights of Valour (2013) (only in the UK) * The Little Prince (2015) (Canadian distribution only) * Maps to the Stars (2014) (Canadian and Spanish distribution) * Midnight Special (2016) (UK distribution only, co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures) * Mommy (2014) * Mr. Turner (2014) (UK distribution only) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) (Canadian distribution, co-production with Lionsgate, Allspark Pictures and DHX Media) * Nightcrawler (2014) (UK distribution only) * Parched (2015) * The Prodigies (2012) (Canadian home video distribution only) * Race (2016) (Canadian distribution only) * The Raid 2: Berandal (2014) (UK and Canadian distribution) * Reaper (2014) (US Home video distribution only) * Reasonable Doubt (2014) * Riddick (UK, Canadian and Spanish distribution only) * The Rover (2014) (UK distribution only) * Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (2019) * Secret in Their Eyes (2016) * The Signal (2014) * Spotlight (2015) * That Awkward Moment (2014) (UK distribution only, also Benelux countries) * The Theory of Everything (2014) (Canadian distribution only) * Triple 9 (2015) * Trumbo (2015) * Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017) (Canadian, Spanish and Australian distribution only) * The Water Diviner (2014) (in some countries excluding the Benelux and shared Australian distribution with Universal) * What If... (2013) * Woman in Gold (2015) * Yo-kai Watch: The Movie (2017) (Canadian distribution only) * Wanted (2008) (Czech Republic distribution only) TV series * The Adventures of Sinbad * Arctic Air * The Baron * Being Erica * Being Human * The Best Years * Bitten * Book of Negroes * The Bridge * Burden of Truth (Canadian production only) * Call Me Fitz '' * ''Cimarron Strip * City of Vice * Degrassi (Canadian distribution only) * Deputy * Designated Survivor * Ellery Queen * The Enfield Haunting * Fear the Walking Dead * The Firm (NBC TV series) * From Dusk till Dawn: The Series * Glue * Grafters * Halt and Catch Fire * Hap and Leonard * Haven * Hell on Wheels * Heartland * Hiccups * Hung * The Hunger * InSecurity * It Takes a Thief * King * Little Mosque on the Prairie * Lost Girl (season 1 only, Canada only) * Made in Canada * Manchild * Matador * McCallum * McLeod's Daughters * Men with Brooms * Mile High * Monsters * New Street Law * The Omega Factor * Primeval: New World * Rambo: New Blood * Ransom * ReGenesis * Republic of Doyle * The Rookie * Rookie Blue * Sanctuary * Saving Hope * Show Me Yours * The Street * Strictly Confidential * Testees * This Hour Has 22 Minutes * Trailer Park Boys (season 9–present) * The Walking Dead * '' Neighbours'' * Rookie Blue * Home And Away * Riverdale * You Me Her (2016) Kids/family * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom * The Big Knights * Cupcake & Dino: General Services (2018) * Humf * Majority Rules! * Peppa Pig * PJ Masks * Tractor Tom * The Wiggles * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (2016) * Spongebob Squarepants! Acquisitions and targets Since listing on AIM, eOne has made a series of acquisitions. * In June 2007, eOne acquired Contender Entertainment Group, one of the largest distributors of TV content in the UK (now operates as '''eOne UK') * In August 2007, eOne acquired Seville Entertainment Inc. for an undisclosed sumSeville Entertainment (now operates as Les Films Séville) * In January 2008, eOne acquired the Netherlands-based distributor RCV Entertainment (now operates as eOne Benelux) * In July 2008, eOne acquired TV producers Blueprint Entertainment and Barna-Alper Productions as well as domestic distributors Oasis International and Maximum Films.Playback on-line (Barna-Alper now operating as eOne Television, Maximum Films amalgamated into eOne Films Canada while Maximum Film International was amalgamated into Les Films Séville, all others closed) * In April 2011, eOne acquired Australian distribution company Hopscotch for £12.9 million. (now operates as eOne Australia) * In January 2013 eOne acquired Alliance Films. * In June 2014 eOne acquired Phase 4 Films. * In July 2014, eOne acquired Paperny Entertainment. * In August 2014, eOne acquired Force Four Entertainment. * In May 2014, eOne made a strategic equity investment in interactive agency Secret Location, and later took full control. * In January 2015, eOne acquired a 51% stake in The Mark Gordon Company, the production studio behind such TV series as Quantico, Grey's Anatomy, Army Wives, Ray Donovan and Criminal Minds; and films such as Steve Jobs, Source Code, The Day After Tomorrow, and Speed. It acquired the remaining 49% in January 2018. * In September 2015, eOne acquired a controlling stake on Astley Baker Davies thus increasing its ownership of the preschool franchise Peppa Pig. * In March 2018, eOne acquired Round Room Entertainment, a live entertainment company, founded by Stephen Shaw in 2016. * In April 2018, eOne acquired a majority 70% stake in British-based Whizz Kid Entertainment, producer of Ex on the Beach. * In April 2019, eOne acquired UK-based Audio Network, an independent creator and publisher of original music for use in film, television, advertising and digital media. * In July 2019, eOne acquired UK-based factual producer Daisybeck Studios, producer of The Yorkshire Vet. Former names and logos Records on Wheels Logo.png|Records On Wheels Limited (1970–1980) ROW Limited Logo.png|ROW Entertainment (1980–2005) Entertainment One Income Fund Logo.png|Entertainment One Income Fund (2005–2009) E1 Entertainment Logo.png|E1 Entertainment (2009–2010) Entertainment One 2010.png|Entertainment One (2010–2015) Entertainment One 2015.svg|Entertainment One (2015–present) EOne 2015 logo.svg|Alternative variant (2015–present) References External links * * UK Official site Category:Companies Category:Entertainment One Category:Entertainment companies of Canada Category:Entertainment companies of the United Kingdom Category:Film distributors of Canada Category:Film production companies of Canada Category:Film distributors of the United Kingdom Category:Companies based in Toronto Category:Companies based in Nassau County, New York Category:Entertainment companies established in 1973 Category:Media companies established in 1973 Category:Companies listed on the London Stock Exchange Category:Companies established in 1973